1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to taximeters.
2. Prior Art
A taximeter is a device for calculating and displaying a taxi fare based on one or more variables, such as distance traveled and waiting time. Various taximeters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,644 to Adams; 4,217,484 to Gerst; 4,001,560 to Larsen; 3,860,806 to Fichter; and 3,843,874 to Kelch. Some taxi drivers tend to not use the climate control system in their vehicles, so that their passengers have to suffer very hot or cold temperatures. However, these drivers are paid the same fare even when providing such poor service.